


Velvet and Ice

by Frangipanidownunder



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 17:24:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11422656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frangipanidownunder/pseuds/Frangipanidownunder
Summary: What do agents do at an FBI ball?Just smut. And a little bit more smut.





	Velvet and Ice

She pulled at his chin. That stubble could do things. But.  
“No, Mulder. Not now.”  
He looked up at her, rasping a hand over her stomach and under her shirt. “Why not?” The pressure of his hand on her bra cup was almost enough to make her regret her decision.  
“Because,” she said, trying to wriggle further back up the couch, “I’ve been wearing these nylons all day and…well…”  
“I don’t mind,” he said, nuzzling the waistband of her skirt.  
“I do. It’s…not…”  
He pulled at her skirt and she pulled it back. “Mulder. I need a shower.”  
His lips formed the perfect pout. “I don’t mind, Scully. Really. I want to do this for you. You do so much for me.”  
Appeasing!Mulder was not one of her favourites. She preferred Baiting!Mulder mostly, although she would never tell him that. “Just because I gave you head in the office doesn’t mean you need to reciprocate on the same day. And I can’t believe that just came out of my mouth.”  
“I can’t believe the things that come out and go in to your mouth sometimes, Scully. You being such a good Catholic girl and all. The sexual practices of Dana Scully MD are an X-File all of their own.”  
“Stop being such an ass and let me up.”  
“Can I go down on you in the shower?” He grabbed her by the waistband and bunched up her skirt as she tried to get by him. The shiver up her thighs wasn’t only because of the cool air of the night.  
“Your knees would never survive. Besides, if we don’t hurry we’ll be late for the Ball. You’ve got,” she looked at her watch, “just over an hour to get home and get Tuxedoed, Mulder. No time for cunnilingus, I’m afraid.”  
“Ooh, I love it when you talk dirty, doc. Gimme all the latin. It’s a real turn on.”  
“Coitus off, Mulder. I’ll see you later.”  
She’d bought the gown months earlier. The deep crimson velvet bodice was boned, pushing up her breasts to reveal a shadow of cleavage, while the sweetheart neckline revealed an expanse of skin, her collarbones (that Mulder went wild for) and a little of her shoulders. The waistline plunged to a V between her hips and the full skirt was black-red chiffon over satin. She felt like a grown up Red Riding Hood. She could just hear Mulder grinning and saying ‘the better to eat you with’.  
But he was silent for the entire ride. This was a new thing for them. The water cooler gossipers believed them an item since their first case but the truth they both knew. Fits and starts. Staccato fucking. Mood swings and third party interlopers and truth and anger had all prevented them from having what could be properly described as a relationship.  
The Champagne cocktails had gone to her head and she felt pleasantly woozy. He was flushed as he asked her to dance. Skinner, omnipresent, had nodded down on them as though he held the right to give them permission. He then pulled that weird full-face grin thing that made him look like one of those clowns at a carnival, the ones where you throw a ball at its mouth to win a stuffed toy. He was as mysterious as an X-File sometimes.  
Mulder pulled her close. “I haven’t told you how beautiful you look tonight, Scully, because frankly, there are no words to adequately sum up how I feel.”  
She chuffed out a small laugh and pressed her face to his shoulder. “You look amazing too.” She let him lead her around the floor in a surprisingly confident rhythm. Mulder could dance. Really dance. This notion left her even more lightheaded.  
Dinner eaten, dessert being served, voices rising on the alcohol, Scully looked around at the hall for Mulder. He’d disappeared a few minutes ago, and she assumed he was bailed up with some other agents, trying to make small talk, to fit in. She reached below the seat to grab her bag to visit the bathroom for a lipstick touch-up when she felt hands sliding up her legs. She gasped and went to push her chair back when she heard a soft ‘Scully, it’s me’. She lifted the tablecloth and bent slightly to look underneath.  
“You’re wearing thigh highs, Scully. I like that. And this dress is so roomy that I can fit all of me under it and nobody will notice.”  
Skinner pulled out the chair next to her. “Where’s Mulder?”  
She dropped the cloth and straightened up. She felt Mulder’s fingers trace the inside of her thighs and she licked her lips. “Just touching base with some colleagues,” she said. “Running through a few things, no doubt.” Mulder’s fingers rubbed over her centre and she shifted in her seat to push her pelvis forward.  
Skinner filled her glass with red wine and she gulped it back. The pressure from Mulder’s movements increased and the skirts of her dress rustled. She swallowed more wine.  
“He’ll miss the speeches. That’s always the best part,” Skinner said.  
“I don’t think he sees it that way,” she said, and her voice faded to a whisper as Mulder slipped a finger under the material of her panties. She was red hot. She lifted herself off the chair an inch and Mulder chuckled against her thigh.  
“The guy giving the opening speech is a real orator, so I’ve heard,” Skinner said.  
Mulder’s fingers moved back and forth, increasing the pressure with each stroke. Her legs moved further apart as Skinner droned on about FBI expectations and arrest rates and global security. One exploratory hand slipped under her ass, massaging her as he pulled her towards him. His tongue was freezing. She shivered.  
“Cold, Scully?”  
“I’m fine, sir. I just got a little…spooked.”  
She sighed inwardly as Mulder pushed a small rock of ice against her clit, slowly circling the bundle of nerves with painstaking care. His tongue delved into her folds and pulled the heat out. It was pleasure and pain, heaven and hell, fire and literal ice. She had no doubt he’d planned this and she couldn’t help but smile.  
“You agree then, Agent Scully?’  
Skinner’s voice caught her off guard, upset the exquisite rhythm. Mulder stopped for second and she felt the ice melt, water trickling down her thighs.  
“I’m sorry?”  
Mulder kissed her thigh and she reached under the tablecloth, stroking his hair.  
“You smiled when I said that Agent Mulder seemed to have settled back into the job since business with Agent Fowley. I presume you agree. He’s back to his best.”  
His nose nudged her clit and he licked her from front to back and front again. “Oh, yes, Sir. He’s definitely on top form. I couldn’t ask for any better.”  
She felt Mulder shuddering under the table, his shoulders shaking as he dipped his tongue in and out of her, swiping at her clit with his thumb and kneading at her backside with his other hand. The pace increased. The deep feeling of need building inside her.  
“I’m glad he’s treating you well, Agent Scully. Trusting your partner is as vital as job satisfaction.”  
She nodded and held her breath as the burn of pleasure rippled and waved through her insides. When she could speak, she turned to Skinner. “Sir, working with Agent Mulder is extraordinarily satisfying and we have no issues with trust.”  
Skinner nodded. “Good to know.”  
“I’m sure he’ll tell you himself just how well we’ve managed to find our groove, Sir. When he’s back, that is.” Mulder kissed each thigh and she felt him slip back from under her skirts. “Could I ask you a favour, Sir? Could you get me some water? I’m very thirsty all of a sudden.”  
She smoothed her hair as Skinner walked away.  
Mulder slunk out from under the tablecloths and pulled up the chair next to hers. His hair was mussed and his face flushed. He brushed her lips with his and she tasted herself.  
“I don’t think there’s enough water in this room to quench your thirst, Scully.”


End file.
